lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Summer 2015
The 8th Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Summer 2015. A discussion was held from August 7th to August 11th. Nominations were held from August 11th to August 22nd. Voting was held from August 22nd to August 31st. Results were announced on August 31st. Summer 2015 saw an introduction of a new award category for Best AU Verse. Nominees Characters *'Favorite character:' Damian Mendez, Hayden Archer, Jimena Cabrera, Josie Chong, Myra Burnes *'Nicest character: ' April Dawson, David Honda, Jimena Cabrera, Kennedy Mitchell, Kiki Lang *'Funniest character: ' Crash Glenn, Edward Clark, Ethan Davidson, Hayden Archer, Jaime Cabrera *'Most unique character: ' Damian Mendez, Jean Pandev, Kennedy Mitchell, Marcus Watson, Paloma Sanchez *'Meanest character: ' Arabella Garcia, Becca Caldwell, Jerome Boyle, Nick Watson, Paloma Sanchez *'Biggest flirt: ' Damian Mendez, Kiki Lang, Liv Milano-Howard *'Most sarcastic character:' Carina Gatti, Christina Ventura, Oscar Molloy, Sam Riddleman *'Most developed character:' April Dawson, Brooke Vincent, Charlie Hayden, Dia Sanchez *'Life of the party: ' Ethan Davidson, Jaime Cabrera, Jimena Cabrera, Sam Riddleman *'Most missed character: ' Imogen Lloyd, Lian Harper, Nadia Rey *'Best AU verse: ' Erin Chang (Backbone Dystopian verse), Jimena Cabrera (2025 verse), Misti Maple (Backbone Dystopian verse), Stella Escalera (2030 verse) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Alexia Dawson/Rob Dawson, Dia Sanchez/Marcus Watson, Ellie Abrahms/Noah Parie, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Sam Riddleman/Danny Vespa *'Most interesting dynamic: 'Carina Gatti/Jimena Cabrera, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Kallistrate Adamas/David Honda, Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez, Nikki Evans/Charlie Hayden *'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Caylie Castella on Seth Decker, Christina Ventura on Henrique de Oliveira, Hayden Archer on Christina Ventura, Jaya Prasanna on Misti Maple *'Best mutual hatred: 'Aiya Allen/Jaya Prasanna, Christina Ventura/Paloma Sanchez, Damian Mendez/Jerome Boyle *'Biggest crack ship: 'Cho Beibei/Jimena Cabrera, Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Milah Hirschfeld/Damian Mendez, Milah Hirschfeld/Edward Clark, Paloma Sanchez/Hayden Archer *'Biggest OTP: ' Eileen Reed/Lydia Anderson, Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi, Kelly Romsey/David Aires, Paige Siobhan/Jaime Cabrera *'Best friendship: ' Brooke Vincent/Holly Escalera, Carina Gatti/Jimena Cabrera, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Skye Gong/Nico Park *'Best family ship: '''Butler-Banks (Bailey Banks/Mikaela Banks/ Kylie Butler/Trevor Banks), Chang (Erin Chang/Jae Chang), Dawson (Alexia Dawson/April Dawson/Faith Dawson/Rob Dawson) Middleton (Daphne Middleton/Denise Middleton/Dianne Middleton/Daniel Middleton) Sanchez (Carla Sanchez/Dia Sanchez/Paloma Sanchez) *'Best group ship:' Brooke Vincent/Lauren Brodie/Paige Siobhan/Connor Prichard/Jaime Cabrera, Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer, Daphne Middleton/Denise Middleton/Dianne Middleton/Daniel Middleton, Kelly Romsey/Skye Gong/Nico Park *'Most missed ship: Adelle Darnell/Jade Darnell/Mallory Darnell/Reeca Darnell/Corey Darnell, Clara McKay/Geraldina Bones/Riley Briney/Valerie Spencer, Danica Posavec/Tucker Kent, Krista Henderson/Ben Monroe, Lian Harper/Matt Finch Users *'''Most likely to brighten your day: BunnyC, Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, Minithepeanut *'Most talkative user: '''BunnyC, EvilsCourtFan, Heatherblast9, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Most dedicated user: Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Most creative user: ' EvilsCourtFan, Heatherblast9, InsaneBlueberry, Katbecrazy *'Most helpful user: '''Heatherblast9, HeyLookItzTanni, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut *'Best self RPer: 'BunnyC, InsaneBlueberry, Minithepeanut, Pepper24Dalek *'Most improved user: 'BunnyC, ForeverTomlinson, Heatherblast9, Pepper24Dalek *'Most missed user: 'ArianaGrandeForever, Cc71, NinjaNia, Sunnysmile6, TheCoreyyDarnell Winners Characters *'Favorite character: Hayden Archer and Myra Burnes *'Nicest character: ' Kennedy Mitchell *'Funniest character: ' Edward Clark *'Most unique character: ' Damian Mendez, Jean Pandev and Kennedy Mitchell *'Meanest character: ' Jerome Boyle *'Biggest flirt: ' Damian Mendez *'Most sarcastic character:' Carina Gatti *'Most developed character:' Brooke Vincent *'Life of the party: ' Jimena Cabrera *'Most missed character: ' Lian Harper *'Best AU verse: ' Erin Chang (Backbone Dystopian verse) Ships *'Cutest couple:' Dia Sanchez/Marcus Watson *'Most interesting dynamic:' Kennedy Mitchell/Damian Mendez *'Biggest unrequited crush: 'Hayden Archer on Christina Ventura *'Best mutual hatred: 'Christina Ventura/Paloma Sanchez *'Biggest crack ship: 'Milah Hirschfeld/Damian Mendez *'Biggest OTP: ' Juliette Wicks/Adrian Capaldi *'Best friendship: ' Brooke Vincent/Holly Escalera *'Best family ship: ' Sanchez (Carla Sanchez/Dia Sanchez/Paloma Sanchez) *'Best group ship:' Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer *'Most missed ship: 'Clara McKay/Geraldina Bones/Riley Briney/Valerie Spencer, Danica Posavec/Tucker Kent and Lian Harper/Matt Finch Users *'Most likely to brighten your day:' *'Most talkative user: ' *'Most dedicated user: ' and *'Most creative user: ' and *'Most helpful user: ' *'Best self RPer: ' *'Most improved user: ' *'Most missed user: '